


Appreciated

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sherlock Holmes, Scotland Yard, Series 4, Sherlock and Stella are gay bffs, Short One Shot, Stella is a good egg, a fun place to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: “Is Sherlock Holmes your full name?”Sherlock narrows his eyes. Hopkins’ fingers hover over the laptop keys.“Why?”





	

Is Sherlock Holmes your full name?”

Sherlock narrows his eyes. Hopkins’ fingers hover over the laptop keys. 

“Why?”

Hopkins smirks and _damn,_ he’s given away that’s _not_ his full name already. School boy error. 

“It’s for the files. You _did_ uncover the murder weapon. Credit where credit’s due, and all that.”

Sherlock blinks. “Oh. That- that doesn’t usually… happen.”

Hopkins laughs. “Hey, don’t be daft, you think I’m just going to put my name to it? We did it together.”

“It’s not.”

“Not what?”

“Not my full name,” Sherlock clarifies. He leans over and rapidly types the whole thing out. It feels so strange, seeing it all there in black and white, and he feels emotion closing up his throat a little. How mortifying.

Thankfully, Hopkins hasn’t noticed. She is looking down at her phone and grinning unabashedly. Sherlock glances at the screen:

(1) new message: [Molly, H.] 9 sounds great to me! See you then :) :) xoxo

Oh, Sherlock thinks. _Oh_. 

He smiles, wide and genuine. “She’s partial to tequila,” he says with a wink, and makes for the door.

“Oi, Holmes! Don’t think you’re getting let off that easy- I still need to get you and your Mr out for drinks.”

Sherlock snorts, remembering some very ill-timed vodka shots. “Please. We’d drink you under the table.”

Hopkins shuts her folder with a decisive snap and cuts in front of Sherlock effortlessly. “Next week is Sally’s birthday, we’re _all_ going!” she calls out as her parting shot.

And, yes. Scotland Yard is shaping up to be even more fun indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/154859739290/is-sherlock-holmes-your-full-name-sherlock


End file.
